


汽油纹身

by XVI_Pica



Category: Star Wars
Genre: M/M, Top!Armitage Hux/Bottom!Kylo Ren
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XVI_Pica/pseuds/XVI_Pica
Summary: 赫克斯冷冷地看着那个庞然大物翻滚，把手中的烟扔到雪地里，他就像看到野外森林里的篝火一样，只是这个篝火燃烧地更加盛大。他能听见木材被灼烤发出的吱吱声。他听见了木材被放大的痛苦喊叫。他在欣赏这黑夜里这片原野上的光。
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 9





	汽油纹身

开罗一眼就看到了那个红色短发的男人，这红头发太惹眼了。开罗一直盯着那个红头发的男人，他后面知道他的名字，阿米蒂奇·赫克斯。  
  
阿米蒂奇·赫克斯像国王，平时根本不拿正眼看任何人，就算非要看着人的时候，他会用鼻孔看你。你只能看到他消瘦脸庞棱角分明的阴影。  
  
开罗呆呆地盯着赫克斯看着，好像赫克斯已经把他的灵魂取走了一样。他很快忘掉了自己刚刚应该干什么。当赫克斯离开的时候，他的脑子里开始疯狂幻想怎样去追求赫克斯。从写纸条想到上床和他做爱再到怎样杀掉靠近他的女人们。或者杀掉赫克斯，再把他的尸体泡到什么防腐的东西里，这样自己就能永远看着他。或者买个摄像头，把做爱的过程录下来。  
  
他越想越多，突然一下忘了开头他应该怎么办。怎么接近赫克斯呢。烦躁的想法在他脑子里乱撞。想了半天，他还是根据自己浅陋的认知，给他发了短信，问他去不去喝咖啡。  
  
他不是一个对文字很用心的人，但是他觉得对方一定能知道他用心在什么地方。白色肥大的手指精准地点着发着荧光的屏幕，打完字后，他犹豫了一下，确认那个从别人那要来的电话号码到底正不正确。  
  
他先是吐出一口气，然后点了发送，接着闭上了眼睛。脑子又在幻想赫克斯答应了他。  
  
他们要去哪里喝咖啡？开罗没有想好。  
  
然后还要怎么做？开罗也没有想好。  
  
他什么也不想干，心神不宁地等着。  
  
直到他被下一件急事侵占了等待赫克斯回复他短信的时间。  
  
他没有等来消息。但是他也没有很失望。毕竟赫克斯看起来确实不像会回复这样邀请的人。  
  
万一是太多人给他发了，他没看见呢？  
  
隔了一天，下午他又抽空发了一些别的话。  
  
毫不修饰的话从他的指尖流泻出来，通过卫星送到赫克斯那里。  
  
“我会一直发的。”开罗在脑子里想，直到他看到了回复我。  
  
就这样，赫克斯的那个信息框里盛满了开罗的信息。  
  
像翻垃圾一样，开罗有时候拉到前面看自己前几天、前几个星期的话。赫克斯没有回复，他还是不觉得令人气馁。  
  
“他会回复吗？他会的。”  
  
这句话在他脑子里向玻璃珠一样跳来跳去到处乱滚。  
  
“他会的。”  
  
他又按下了发送键。  
  
他会的。他会的。他会的。  
  
赫克斯回复了开罗。他让开罗到一个地方等他，坐他的车去。  
  
他甚至告诉了开罗见面的时间。  
  
开罗不敢相信。他甚至截了图。  
  
他高兴地打了一串字发过去。他自己觉得赫克斯很可能还在，可是赫克斯没有理他。  
  
他觉得这个感觉比赫克斯之前不理他还要失落。之前他可没觉得难过呢。  
  
但是他还是让他自己沦陷在那个还没到来的约定的快乐里。  
  
现在晚上，外面在下雪，风又很大，街道上的人很少。地面光滑地开罗快要摔倒了。他反复看着手机，看着渐渐逼近的约定时间，看着街道上偶尔驶过的车辆。直到有一辆车停到他面前。而他第一眼是看见被车灯照耀地银光闪闪在黑暗背景下翻飞的雪。  
  
“上车。”开罗看见车窗里赫克斯的嘴型。也许他没有说话。  
  
车门打开了，温暖的气流从车里喷出来笼罩在开罗身上。他穿得不算太多。对这冷热差转换十分敏感，剧烈的舒适感像巨浪打入他的脑海。  
  
他做到了后座，带上了车门。他的手有点僵硬，关门的声音回响在车里，显得十分空旷。  
  
“抱歉······”他看了一眼驾驶座上黑色高领大衣的男人。  
  
对方在后视镜里看着他，开罗也在后视镜里看到自己，也看到赫克斯眼睛。赫克斯的眼睛移开了，没有说话。他还没来得及看清赫克斯眼睛的颜色。  
  
赫克斯发动了汽车，雪地里多了两条汽车轮胎的痕迹。  
  
开罗低着头没有说话，他静静听着窗外的风声。心里很高兴。也不关心要去哪里。窗外的景色他已经看过太多遍了。  
  
赫克斯也没有说什么。  
  
这太安静了。开罗在心里想，他打开手机，翻起了短信记录。瞬间他又忘了这安静的气氛。因为那条回复给他的大脑制造了太多快乐的噪声。  
  
他竟然没有贪婪地想去看赫克斯的脸。也许自己应该先说话。  
  
他看到赫克斯握着方向盘的手没有带手套，手背上的纹身在微弱亮度的车里看不清，但是开罗知道那是纹身，虽然平时没有看到过。这个发现让他像挖到宝了一样欣喜。  
  
也许他应该先说话。  
  
但是他还是没有说出来。  
  
他现在直直地盯着赫克斯的手，看着那个手在方向盘上静止运动。  
  
已经是夜晚，但雪地仿佛能发光，四周都是一片黄昏刚过去的景象。  
  
但是开罗没有注意到这些。他一点也不好奇赫克斯会带他去哪里。  
  
直到赫克斯停下车。  
  
开罗打开车门下去。他还是没有注意到周遭的光秃秃的树和白茫茫的雪地。  
  
冷风像巴掌一样甩在他的脸上。  
  
他的指尖还没来得及变热。  
  
赫克斯也还没下来。  
  
所以他就站在那里等着。等多久都可以，他想着。自己给赫克斯这个等待的默许。  
  
他盯着赫克斯要下来的那扇门，他看见赫克斯的身影，他好像在点火。他看到烟雾升起，不确定那是赫克斯的呼吸还是烟。  
  
赫克斯推开了车门，他突然觉得什么东西像雨一样被泼到他的脸上。奇怪味道在风雪中艰难幸存。开罗还是没搞清楚那是什么味道。他甚至抬头看看微蓝的四周，难道现在又下雨又下雪？他下意识抬手抹脸上的液体。赫克斯站在他面前，用左手捂着打火机里的火焰，给自己嘴里的烟又点了一次火。火光照亮他的脸，还有那红色的头发。开罗边用手指抹着脸，边看着赫克斯抽烟，觉得他真的很好看。他没注意到赫克斯脚边的一个桶。毕竟，在黑夜中，赫克斯看起来更耀眼。  
  
赫克斯的左手移开，那个打火机上的火苗在这场风雪中跳跃。开罗觉得自己衣服上好像也湿了。赫克斯对他泼了什么东西，他来不及想。他看着赫克斯站在雪地里，手上的打火机的火像燃烧的血液。赫克斯慢慢踱过来，开罗没有动。他以为赫克斯要说点什么。紧接着，赫克斯把打火机朝他的脸上扔过来，火焰在黑暗中划出一道光。开罗来不及尖叫，本能侧开躲去，用手挡住那微微散发热量的能源。  
  
他真笨重，肥大的身躯被低温锁住了手脚，他的动作僵硬极了。  
  
打火机砸到了他的指尖，肉眼可见的蓝光从他的指尖冒出，像魔法一样扩散变大。开罗震惊地看着手，它在燃烧啊！打火机掉在雪地里，熄灭了。开罗看见手上的蓝光迅速蔓延，接着发出红色橙色的光，他着火了。他尖叫了一声，他身上散发远高于身体温度的热量。接着，火爬到了他的脖子，他的脸。“不！”他完全不顾平时他避之不及的雪地温度，庞大的身体迅速陷落在雪地里。他的衣服也开始燃烧。大风加快了空气对流，他绝望地看着身上的火变大，他的脸越来越烫，他疯狂尖叫起来。火焰融化了雪的温度，他倒下的那片区域一下变得潮湿了。撒到地上的液体漂浮在融化的雪上，被开罗身上的火焰点燃后迅速随着水流蔓延。他蜷缩起身体，徒劳地希望不要烧到更多。他惊恐地打滚。希望压灭那火焰。  
  
赫克斯冷冷地看着那个庞然大物翻滚，把手中的烟扔到雪地里，他就像看到野外森林里的篝火一样，只是这个篝火燃烧地更加盛大。他能听见木材被灼烤发出的吱吱声。他听见了木材被放大的痛苦喊叫。他在欣赏这黑夜里这片原野上的光。  
  
火光一闪一闪，刺得他眼角发疼，他转过身上车。把车开走了。  
  
离开的路上，他还能闻到自己手上没被风吹散的汽油味，这令他厌恶。他加快了驾驶速度，他急着回家洗手。  
  
五年后，赫克斯偶然看到了一张当地报纸，第六版，一般人也没什么耐心翻到的版面。他看到了三张照片。他能看得出是开罗。  
  
第一张照片，是他的大腿。最显眼的是两条肉红色的疤。看起来像刀疤。赫克斯分不清是这两条伤疤是凸起来的还是凹进去的。不过他也不关心这个。他看到那两条大腿又白又软，就像面团一样。而这疤看起来如此狰狞，他看得出一些缝合线挤压长出的一条条新的肉，像八爪鱼的触角，代表着邪恶。  
  
第二张照片，是他的后背。他没穿什么。有两道很长的红色伤疤沿着肩胛骨向上蔓延，周围的皮肤是青黑色，像被烟熏过的树。他低着头，那个姿势就像他当时坐在车里一样。  
  
第三张照片，是他半张脸。他的下巴因为后期处理变得模糊。但赫克斯依然能看到那附近的红色。清晰的话，一定很丑。侧颈有大片红色的凸起，像火山喷发的熔岩，又像烛台流动的红色泪滴。  
  
因为这个人白得像冰冻柜里拉出的尸体，全身毫无血色，所以那些伤痕清晰无比。赫克斯确定他肯定有植过皮，但看不出哪部分的皮才是他自己的。这样的开罗看上去，比他之前那个高大愚蠢的样子更吸引人，至少他引起了赫克斯的注意。这些伤痕看起来很美丽，像纹身一样。配上当年他看见的那个肥厚的嘴唇，黑色小痣，显得更吸引人。  
  
五年前，他手背上的纹身也是红色的。  
  
接着他看到文章激烈谴责那个纵火的人，因为至今他还没得到法律的惩罚。他没那么大耐心把文章看完。这个故事早就过时了。  
  
他依稀记得开罗给他发过的短信，可是已经在洗完手之后删了。印象朦胧，他只记得那些短信的长度。  
  
但是他知道这些伤疤会陪着开罗一辈子。并且无人关心这些烧伤带来的疼痛、坏死的组织、松弛的皮肤。

**Author's Note:**

> 无脑口嗨产物


End file.
